Pasado Oscuro
by Mothstar
Summary: Una gatita está a punto de ser aprendiz. Nadie sabe donde ella provenía, y tampoco ella, sólo que su padre era un pícaro que inquieta al Clan para lunas. Sospechas seguirla constantemente. ¿Descubre de donde provenía de y ser capaz de lidiar con ella?


**Pasado Oscuro**

_Una gatita está a punto de ser aprendiz. Nadie sabe donde ella provenía, y tampoco ella, sólo que su padre era un pícaro que inquieta al Clan para lunas. Sospechas seguirla constantemente. ¿Descubre de donde provenía de y ser capaz de lidiar con ella?_

**Prólogo y Lista de Nombres**

La figura acostarse inmóvil a la orilla del charco pequeño. Su pelo es negro bastante mezclar en la oscuridad.

El ágil forma de carey-y-blanco escabullirse al lado de la primera vez. Su manchas blancas brillo extrañamente.

"Negro-estrella," el carey susurra, "¿qué es la problema?"

Negro-estrella suspira y incorporarse. El destello blanco de pelo sobre su pecho es sorprendentemente vivo y parece iluminar su cara. Su ojos es azules oscuros y sombrea en cansancio.

"Musgo-sombra," su responde, "algo es esta a ocurre. Tengo dolor de corazón para qué esta gatita tiene pasar por. Demasiados secretos enterró durante tanto largo…."

"Usted está sobre Moteada-gatita," la gata supone.

Negro-estrella asenté triste. "Algo ocurre, secretos revela, y algo a que existe estará no más."

**Lista de Nombres**

**TruenoClan:**

Líder: Mora-estrella: gato atigrado de ojos verdes

Suplente: Arce-uña: gata oscura carey de ojos ámbar

Gato medicina: Ramita-bigote: gato claro marrón atigrado de ojos amarillos

Guerreros:

Helechos-piel: gato rayado dorado-y-marrón

Azul-helecho: gata azul de ojos verdes  
>Aprendiz, Cuervo-garra<p>

Zorro-cola: gato rojizo marrón de la cola viva rojo

Chochín-pluma: gata atigrada clara de oscuras matas

Gris-uña: gato grande gris de ojos amarillos  
>Aprendiza, Arenosa-garra<p>

Avellana-ala: gata clara marrón y clara gris

Abedul-corazón: gata claro gris atigrado  
>Aprendiza, Brezo-garra<p>

Ratón-flor: gata pequeña grisáceo marrón

Tigre-colmillo: gato oscuro marrón atigrado  
>Aprendiz, Búho-garra<p>

Alazán-mantas: gata con manchas catey-y-blanca

Topo-corazón: gato pálido marrón

Miel-helada: gata dorada-y-blanca de ojos azules hielos

Roble-raya: gato atigrado oscuro marrón

Aprendices:

Cuervo-garra: gata lleno gris

Arenosa-garra: gata roja-dorada

Brezo-garra: gata blanca-y-clara-marrón

Búho-garra: gata muy oscuro marrón

Gatas maternales:

Amapola-cielo: gata oscura carey, madre a gatitos de Tigre-colmillo: Ceniza-gatita, una gata neblina gris; y Rojo-gatito, un gato rojo

Sauce-charca: gata clara atigrado, madre adoptiva a Moteada-gatita, una gata moteada carey-y-blanca

Mayores:

Algas-diente: gata largo-dentado atigrado oscuro marrón

Petirrojo-destella: gata oscura marrón de una mancha a rojo oscuro sobre ella pecho

**VientoClan:**

Líder: Rápido-estrella: gato ágil claro marrón de ojos amarillos

Suplente: Ceniza-ala: gata llena gris de manchas clara

Gato medicina: Brezal-cola: gato claro marrón atigrado  
>Aprendiza, Salvia-pluma—gata de pelo largo gris<p>

Guerreros:

Corredor-pata: gato oscuro gris

Iluminado-piel: gata noche-negra  
>Aprendiz, Conejo-garra—gato marró<p>

Gatas maternales:

Madrugada-pluma: gata clara carey

Mayores:

Corteza-oscuro: gato oscuro marrón y negro

**SombraClan:**

Líder: Relámpago-estrella: gato negro de rayas amarillas

Suplente: Acebo-cola: gata negra de una cola oscura marrón  
>Aprendiz, Llama-garra—gato oscuro rojo<p>

Gato medicina: Brisa-hoja: gato claro atigrado  
>Aprendiz, Baya-garra—gato pálido gris<p>

Guerreros:

Perro-colmillo: gato grande oscuro marrón

Alba-ala: gata pálida carey

Gatas Maternales:

Oscura-pájara: gata llena gris

Mayores:

Halcón-uña: gato grande oscuro rojo

**RíoClan:**

Líder: Lucio-estrella: gato marrón atigrado grande musculoso

Suplente: Tormenta-piel: gato oscuro gris

Gato medicina: Burbuja-hoja: gata azul-y-gris  
>Aprendiza, Junco-garra—gata clara marrón<p>

Guerreros:

Flor-vuelo: gata carey-y-blanca

Helecho-charca: gata clara gris

Trucha-colmillo: gato atigrado  
>Aprendiz, Pez-garra—gato gris<p>

Gatas maternales:

Luna-pez: gata plateada-negra

Mayores:

Nieve-pluma: gata pura blanca, ciego en uno ojo

**¿Interesante? Yo escribo en el inglés y traduce al español. Perdona mi errores, si ningún. (¡Yo deseo!) Yo es no bilingüe; por favor revisa en el inglés si posible.**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
